


ponk sam fight but child

by dropsbysam



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fighting, Gen, No Beta, alcohol mention, i wanted to get something out, its really bad, just children copying what they see their parents do, kid!Sam, kid!ponk, might rewrite, teacher!puffy, theyre children and they have family issues, this is so rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropsbysam/pseuds/dropsbysam
Summary: might rewrite this ngl. this is my least favorite thing ive ever written i hate it(cross posted on wattpad)
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	ponk sam fight but child

ponk and sam had this ongoing... thing... in kindergarten. sam played the stereotypical stay-at-home mom type character that's tired of their husband always coming home late, while ponk was the alcoholic husband. just listening to their play dates could really tell you about their lives at home.

"honey, im home."

sam turned towards ponk with a huff, his arms crossed, an apron tied around his waist messily, "i dont want to talk to you right now."

the other child crossed his arms as well, not taking the aggression from his wife very casually, "well, i dont want to talk to you either!! not when you've been talking with every man you see on the street!"

sam gasped, his hands flying to his mouth, "maybe if you actually came home for once i wouldn't feel the need too!"

the blonde-haired child froze for a second, walked over to ponk with a disgusted look, pretending to smell a foul stench of alcohol on the other.

"and you've been drinking again?? im done with you. im packing my bags and moving to canada." sam started to walk into the make shift kitchen, when ponk grabbed his hand, dropping to his knees.

"sam! no! please! dont leave me!" he begged, forcing tears out of his eyes. the child looked down at him, a frown etched into his face.

"po-"

sam was cut off by their teacher, mrs. puffy, yelling at them to get inside.

the two children giggled, sam helping ponk off the ground and ponk pretending to kiss sam's cheek, both of them walking over to the rest of their class with their hands intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> lately ive been having a bad depressive episode and i ahvent been writing much so this is my attempt at trying to get back into the writing mood this is so bad i hate this fic with a passion why am i posting it


End file.
